


Ribbon 'Round His Cock

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Docking, Established Relationship, Foreskin Play, Frottage, M/M, Smegma, Watersports, musk kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2018 - Day 16: FrottagePrompt: anonymous said: My dear sweet knotty, please regale us with how Derek loves frotting and docking with Stiles, loves to tie up Stiles’ foreskin with a pretty little bow to keep all his cum trapped under there, loves watching Stiles trying to piss through his tied up dick, loves thinking about Stiles’ piss will deepen the flavour of dick cheese that’s depending that he loves to lick off <3 <3 <3





	Ribbon 'Round His Cock

Derek loves Stiles’ foreskin. Loves it. It's rare to find uncut guys, so it was a nice surprise to find that Stiles matched him in that area when they finally started sleeping together. He loves playing with it, tweaking it with his fingers, sucking on it. He especially loves to fill it up.

When they have a day to themselves, Derek will always ask Stiles to spend it naked. Derek will join him, of course. He'll start by frotting them together, docking his cock to Stiles’, stretching his own foreskin out to cover them both and jacking their cocks until they both come. When it's done, he gets out the ribbon, cuts off a length. He loves that Stiles let's him tie his foreskin closed with a bow, likes to see the stain bounce over Stiles’ groin as he wanders around their apartment. He knows half the mess of come from them both is trapped in there. 

He'll follow Stiles into the bathroom to watch his lover piss, foreskin kept so snug with the ribbon that the stream is slow, watching the way the half closest to the head balloons up as it fills, the small opening in the hood not letting it pour out the way it normally would. He loves that Stiles lets it happen, even though it must be at least a little uncomfortable. But Stiles just hums, waits for however long it ends up taking. He doesn't loosen the ribbon, doesn't complain, doesn't shake off when he's done. Derek will press a kiss to Stiles’ shoulder after and then make them breakfast.

They'll spend the day being lazy, watching TV, laying on the sofa, Stiles spread out over Derek. When the urge strikes, they'll rub off on each other, cocks sliding together, Derek's leaking copiously, Stiles’ still tied up in silk, the material at first soft and smooth, later so damp it won't dry out at all. Derek's come will spread, sticky mess between them. Stiles’ come drools out of the small opening allowed by the ribbon, most of it staying cocooned in the hood of his foreskin. There's no hurry for any of it, but they'll get off that way over and over during the day.

Derek's favorite part is later though. They'll go back to their bedroom when Derek can smell Stiles’ frustration, when he spots the way Stiles can't stop pinching and squeezing at his foreskin, knowing the crust of dried out piss and come is making his boyfriend itchy. Stiles will never complain though, just waits and waits. Derek thinks Stiles would probably wait for days if Derek asked him to. He thinks maybe one day he will.

But for today he just takes him upstairs, unties the ribbon. Stiles’ mouth is already open and waiting and Derek balls it up on his tongue, smiles as Stiles sucks on the material, tasting the traces of their come, of his own piss. Derek would take the ribbon for himself but he's got a better prize. His eyes roll back into his head, a moan rumbling up out of his throat when he flicks his tongue inside of Stiles’ foreskin, tastes the built up crumbles of spunk and piss. He loves his tongue in swirls, suckles at the loose skin, sweeps every bit of it into his mouth, the flavors bursting over his taste buds. When he's down to just the taste of skin, he'll slide up Stiles’ body, let Stiles suck the taste of them off of Derek's tongue as he ruts against him, their cocks frotting together again until they both spill. 

Derek loves their lazy days.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
